


Spoopy

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Halloween, weblenaweek2018, why yes that is a kingdom hearts reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week Day 6: Spooky





	Spoopy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, my family decided to go on an unannounced trip. 
> 
> Also I had a bad headache while writing this...sorry if it has misspellings...

“Lena?” Webby called out. She was walking down the halls of the manor. Her and the boys were ready to go out trick-or-treating, but none of them could find Lena. She peeked around a corner. “Lena!”

There was a sound from behind her and Webby spun around quickly, pulling out the sword from her belt. The hood of her cloak fell off her head. She pointed the sword in the direction of the sound. “This may be plastic but I can still do damage!” She warned.

There was a giggling sound.

Webby looked around. “Lena?”

Lena poked her head out from behind one of the many suits of armor, a raven mask pushed to the side. “Dang, you're too good...” She said. She came out from behind to come stand next to Webby. She wore a black short cape and a black long sleeve shirt. Her usual purple eye shadow was dark red.

Webby smirked. “Well, I'm a warrior princess! I'm supposed to be able to protect myself!” She spun around for Lena to get a look at her costume, causing her petal skirt and cloak to dance around her. “Also look cute!”

Lena smiled. “You wanna go scare the boys?” She asked.

Webby gasped. “Yeah! We should do it now before we all leave to go have fun!”

Lena nodded her head. “Come on!” She said.

The two girls crept down the hall until they got to the corner. They peered around to see the triplets leaning against the wall. Dewey was dressed as an adventurer, complete with whip and hat, Huey was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, and Louie was dressed as Uncle Scrooge...much to Uncle Scrooge's dismay.

Lena counted down to three on her fingers and then the two of them jumped out. “BOO!”

Louie jumped and let out a yelp, Huey tensed up, and Dewey spun around, pulling out the whip. They all relaxed when they realized it was the girls. “Really?” Huey asked.

Lena shrugged. “What, it's Halloween. You should have been expecting it all day...”

“I have!” Dewey said.

“And expect many more!” Webby cheered as she bounced on her toes.

“Do we have to...I just want to get candy...” Louie whined.

“Kids! Get ready!” Donald called out as he walked into the hall. He, too, was dressed up for Halloween and had settled on a blue magician outfit. It had come with a blue floppy hat and a wand with a wizard hat on the top.

The kids all cheered and ran towards the exit, Donald slowly following after them.

 


End file.
